Betrayed
by Senior Scribe69
Summary: It's their one year anniversary and Annabeth is looking forward to seeing Percy. When she catches him making out with Rachel, she runs off and ends up in the position of leading Chaos's army. When another war rages on Earth, what will she do when she is forced back? Percy and Annabeth are both up for pairings.
1. Annabeth Turns Seven

Annabeth was walking around camp trying to find he boyfriend, Percy Jackson. It was a their one year anniversary and she couldn't wait to give her Seaweed brain his present, but more importantly, she couldn't wait for her present.

Every month Percy came up with the most beautiful places to visit. The first month, he took her to Paris, after dealing with a fire breathing giant that is. The second month, Atlantis. It was probably had better architecture than what she had conjured up on Olympus. She could go one, but you get the idea.

She decided to go to the beach, knowing Percy would be in their favorite spot. As she walked there, she said hello to a few of her friends, which had been reduced a lot after the giant war.

She found Percy sitting on the beach, in their usual spot, with Rachel. The oracle of camp. She watched them converse for a few minutes before something horrific caught her sight.

They were making out.

She didn't get to see most of it as her eyes filled with tears and she ran away. She had no idea how Percy could cheat on her even though his fatal flaw was loyalty. If Percy decided to make out with Rachel, even though personal loyalty was his fatal flaw, then she must not be good enough.

She took the worst decision. She decided to run away.

She packed her bags, ignoring the questions from her fellow cabin mates. She ran through the camp boarders and ran until her feet couldn't take her anymore.

She stopped at an alleyway and she decided to hid there for a while, just in case anyone came looking for her.

She cried and cried for an hour until she stopped by a man coming up next to her. He was dressed in regular clothes and had a normal face. His presence radiated power, more power than Gaea.

"Who are you?" She choked. The man smiled sadly at her and he waved his hand. Two chairs appeared and Annabeth suddenly felt warm. She smiled uncertainly at the man but took a seat.

"You are a daughter of Athena, yet you will not know who I am." The man said. She gave him a questioning look and rage built up in her.

She had already had her pride ripped out of her and she didn't like this man insulting her intellect and taking even more of her pride away.

"Try me." She challenged the man. The man chuckled but he was not laughing at her.

"I am more powerful than all the primordial deity's." Annabeth's face went poker as he said that. He didn't know any person who is singly-handedly more powerful tan all the primordial beings. But she tried anyway. What she was about to say was a myth, but it was her only choice.

"Chaos." The man looked astonished at her answer and she inwardly smirked. The she outwardly frowned. _This man was Chaos?_ He couldn't be. What would Chaos want to do with her?

"You are wondering why I am here." He stated, like he was reading her thoughts. She nodded slowly and the man began to explain. "I have watched over you ever since you was seven. You had the ability to be a great warrior and in the end, you turned out to be one. I have seen how your boyfriend had thrown you away and I want to make my offer."

She shot the man a confused look. "What is the offer?" The Chaos smiled at her.

"I have an army. I am in need of leader and strategist. I think you will fit those positions very well."

Annabeth gaped as she heard Chaos's offer. She smiled as she thought about the other people in the army and how she could have a new family.

"I accept your offer." She said dreamily, still thinking about having a new family. She regained senses. "Will I have a new family?"

"Yes. A family you can trust." She let out a happy sigh and her eyes were filled with hope. "First, I need to make you immortal. You can still do respiration but it is not necessary. I allow this just because it feels weird not to breathe for most people."

Annabeth smiled as a white light hit her and she fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, she was met with the comforting face of Chaos. She winced and smiled as she remembered to events of yesterday... or was it a week ago? She didn't know how long she had been unconscious for but it didn't matter.

"How long-" I started.

"Six days. Time in space is the same as on Earth just so you know." Annabeth nodded and got up, using a bedside table as a lift and also to steady her. Once she got up, she walked over to the door to test some arm strength. Luckily, she could open it.

"Is there any wars I have to take charge of? I mean, I guess that's what you meant by wanting me to be a leader, right?" Chaos chuckled at Annabeth's blabbering but managed to speak.

"There are no wars yet. Instead, you will train for a few months until I deem you ready. Then, you will become my personal assassin. You will execute people who bring chaos to the universe, or you can get them to join our cause by making them pledge their services."

"I understand, Lord Chaos." Chaos smiled but soon shot her a confused look at why she had acknowledged him as 'Lord' all of a sudden.

"Why have you started calling me lord?" Annabeth just shrugged. Chaos chuckled. "Don't call me lord. I don't like it. Now, Kayla here," A blonde teenager with bright blue eyes and tanned skin much like Annabeth's walked through the door. "Will show you around. No-one is allowed to see your face apart from me. Use the cap over there, I'm using magic at the moment for Kayla not to see your face. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

Annabeth smiled and nodded then put on a grey cap with an owl imprinted on it. She walked up to Kayla and nodded. She would of smiled, but she wouldn't of seen it.

One word about the planet of Chaos is: AWESOME!

* * *

AN: So what did you think of my first chapter? Hopefully it attracts a lot of attention because Annabeth has run away instead. This won't be like other Chaos story's where on the second chapter, Percy (Or in my case, Annabeth) has come back to Earth. I'm going to show her training and missions.

POLL: How many chapters should each world have before they swap?

A) 2.

B) 3.

C) Swap around every chapter.


	2. Training

Time Skip: One Month.

Annabeth was training, perfecting her dagger. Chaos had showed her new tricks that could be used and Annabeth had spent the last month training with them so she could be as good as a warrior as possible.

She rolled and and pretended to move out of the way of a strike. She would do this when training against dummies so it would make it seem somewhat real. Annabeth sliced a whole in the dummy's stomach before slicing it's neck off.

Completed.

She sheathed her dagger and twisted a ring on her finger. A fully grey sword with a tip of celestial bronze formed and she went onto a new set off dummies. Annabeth trained like she normally would at her old home. Since she was never good with a sword, well, not much, she often trainer more with it so she could become the best leader known.

She cut through ten dummies before she twisted the bottom and it transformed back into a ring. She decided it was time to train with powers.

Ever since she became Chaos's leader, she noticed she had a small amount of power over water, fire, earth, etc.

Annabeth walked for about ten minutes before coming to a stop at the power training door. She pressed her hand firmly in the center and the door opened. She walked in on other people from the army training with their powers.

The only people who were able to use powers over elements were either if you were a demigod, which was rare for them to be recruited, or if you were a commander or co-commander of a sector.

Sectors were divided into 6 sections.

There was Sword and Spear. For people who were the more offensive but could easily defend type.

Sword, spear and shield. For people who were more offensive, but could only use a shield for protection.

Dagger and Hunting knives. For people who were more agile and graceful.

Duel Daggers and hunting knives. For people who couldn't block with a single knife, or finds it easier to wield two and not one.

Bow and arrow. For people who are not useful in getting close to the enemy and would prefer killing them from far off.

Shape shifting. For people who could turn into animals or any other creature unknown to Earth. There were many legacies in this section but most were from planet Ordain.

The good thing about the army, is that no one looked too different. No-one had tails or fangs, they all looked human. Most of them looked the normal human way, but since Chaos thought people could look like someone from the same, or different planet, some people had colored skin. For example, one of her friends, Jordan, had blue skin.

Annabeth was in none of these sections since she was the leader. She was supposed to excel in every different sector there is. She had perfected the single and duel daggers and hunting knives but none else. She was good with the sectors she hadn't perfected, that's why she was leader, but she still needed a little more practice.

She walked into the fire arena and saw he friend, Kayla, practicing her fire powers. Kayla was head of the bow and arrow sector and so had been given powers over elements. No one had full control over elements, not even Annabeth, but only fire, water, ground, lightening and air.

For the fire section of the power training room, there were dummies and grass to burn. There was an inflammable wall to test your endurance.

Annabeth decided to stand next to Kayla, who practicing some moves on the dummies. She was rolling around and doing flips, moving her body left and right to dodge imaginary attacks. Kayla didn't let herself get fazed by the appearance of her friend and just kept on training.

Finally, after a few minutes, Kayla stopped and looked at Annabeth.

"Hey there, Miss. Leader." Kayla teased. Annabeth laughed at her joke before turning serious.

"I told you not to call me that! You know I hate it!" She said coldly before letting out her laugh at Kayla's face.

"Sorry! Anyway, wanna fire spar? Chaos just added fire proof suits yesterday. We can't get burnt but we can still, sorry, I can still kick your ass." Annabeth raised her eyebrow mockingly before walking over to the a closet and grabbing two suits.

She threw one to Kayla and set her hands on fire. Once Kayla had suited up, she shot flames at her opponent. Kayla stumbled having only just got her suit on, but she quickly gained balance and shot some of her own flames at Annabeth.

Annabeth dodged by rolling on the the floor. She had to make a quick leap up as some more fire came to her. Annabeth couldn't let Kayla get the advantage so when another set of flames came at her, she rolled under and shot a powerful ember into her right leg.

The power caused Kayla to fall over. Annabeth shot another set of flames into he back causing an alarm to go off. Kayla stood up and took her suit off.

"You, win. The alarm means I would be dead if this was a real fight. I'm moving on to water powers, test your fire endurance, Chaos's orders. He came around earlier whilst you were at dagger training." Annabeth nodded in thanks to Kayla and went to the endurance wall.

She took a deep breath and shot fire at the wall. She had rarely done the endurance challenge during her one month time here, this meant she wasn't good at keeping her elements going for a long time.

Annabeth managed to keep up the fire for five minutes before she fell onto the floor panting. She rested for a while before standing up and going to the water power training.

Once she was there, she noticed two familiar figures training with their water powers. Annabeth always noticed every time she came to the water power section, these two were always on the endurance challenge. They had his their identities in shadow caps and the only information she could get out of them was that they were both sons of Poseidon.

Today, she decided not to bother hem and not let their identity bother her. Annabeth noticed Kayla was shooting water at dummies and decided to go onto a different challenge since there was only enough dummies for one person.

She walked over to a plastic house that was on fire and shot water at it. The fire couldn't be put out, but a beeping sound would go off if you had completed it.

Annabeth managed to put out the fire in three minutes which was the record so far for a single person. She looked over to Kayla and caught her attention. Annabeth mouthed _swap? _Kayla nodded and as they passed they both smiled at each other.

Training with dummies was easy but necessary and Annabeth gave up, bored, after a few minutes. She walked over to the endurance wall hoping to beat her time of seven minutes of water endurance.

She stood next to the slim, slightly tall, athletic body son of Poseidon and began firing at the wall. Around five minutes, she began getting tired, but she kept on pushing for another two minutes before she got to seven. Annabeth wanted to die with the amount of energy drained from her but she pushed herself and managed to keep up for another minute.

She felt as if she did enough training for today, so she went to her room, which was much larger than others.

Annabeth always admired her room. The walls were gray, she had a magical bookshelf that could tell what she wanted to read, even if she didn't. She had speakers that played what she wanted to listen to, and like the bookshelf, knew what to play even if she didn't. Her bed was the right amount of softness and there was Daedalus's laptop on a desk in the corner. Chaos managed to get Annabeth internet access which she was thankful for.

The thing she admired the most though, was the globe she had in the middle of her room. She was allowed to see any place on Earth she knew about, which was pretty much everywhere. Annabeth normally checked up on camp half blood and camp Jupiter.

When she checked up on the camps, she noticed all of her friends were still standing strong. No matter how hard she looked, she never found Percy. It wasn't that she still loved him, in fact, all she had was hatred for him. No, it was because she wanted to see what the cheating bastard was doing with his life. To see if he was bragging, not caring about her disappearance, anything like that.

She also never saw Rachel. She could help but think they had run away together. It was possible if she had been kicked out of the position of Oracle for kissing Percy.

She sighed and stopped thinking about her old life. She fell on her comforting bed and fell asleep. Not even bothering to wrap the covers around herself.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review as I never got any last chapter. I really need your opinions. I only got forty views for the story because I uploaded it at night, but I got nine follows/favorites!**

**Who are the two sons of Poseidon? They will be revealed once they get to Olympus, it can either be two heroes of Poseidon I'm going to use. Or two OC's!**

**Read, review, recycle!**


	3. Code Red

**Reviews: Angel-of-the-seas: Yes, the pairing is Percabeth since that is what people have asked for.**

**L1berty0rD34th: I'll try and make it as long as possible.**

**Iamtheawesomelikepotatoes: Thank you!**

**Other people that reviewed: Candyrox8, TheGirlWho'sARealist, WiseOwl19.**

**So yeah. People have requested Percabeth and I will gladly oblige. Candyrox8 just commented 'C' on the first chapter so I am changing the world every chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The camp was in dismay. The couldn't believe that Annabeth had left them. Well, that's what they thought. She might of been captured, but no one knew. They only thing keeping them going is the fact she wasn't in the underworld.

Percy was affected the most. For the month she had left, he had not eaten, drank or left his cabin. The council, which included Hades and Hestia, had to give him immortality just to keep him alive.

Chiron always seemed to be down. He never put his full enthusiasm when he taught archery. Piper was depressed at first but got back on her feet with the help of Jason. Annabeth's leave didn't affect Leo and Jason for the most part, but they still felt a little saddened.

The Roman camp had been informed, causing Hazel, Frank and Reyna to feel quite saddened. But as Romans, they knew not to let a disappearance effect them. The Romans just kept training for a war that may never come.

When the three had heard about Percy's hibernation state it caused them to worry and all three didn't train for a whole week. They decided to catch a plane over to camp half blood to try and talk to Percy.

* * *

Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Grover Jason, Piper and Leo were all standing in Percy's cabin, trying to get him to talk. They tried saying, "Are you okay?" But Percy would just hum in response.

All of the demigods looked into the eyes of Percy to see what once was full of life, now dull, saddened and lifeless.

"Percy, speak to us, please!" Reyna begged. Percy grunted and looked up at them. "Percy, we're all upset by the disappearance of Annabeth but you have to hope she will return, and in the meantime, train, help campers, do something that isn't lying in your bed all day!"

Percy glared at Reyna but stood and brushed his hands down his top. He slipped some shoes on and walked out.

"That was easy." Grover said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well, Reyna does have a commanding voice." Leo voiced. The group nodded and pursed their lips in an, "Oh yeah" fashion.

* * *

It was noon, so Percy went to lunch. As he stepped into the pavilion, all eyes turned to him. He glared at everybody and grabbed some food. He scraped some into the brazier and sat down to eat.

Percy thought about places Annabeth would be. Athena hadn't seen her, Chiron hadn't seen her, _he _hadn't seen her. Percy quickly blamed everything on him for not being there for her.

He finished his food quickly, or rather he didn't eat anything, and went to the arena to train, more let his anger out. Everyone was still eating so he was the only one there. For a whole hour, he slashed viciously at dummies, ripping them into near nothingness.

"My fault..." Percy kept muttering to himself. Percy was glaring hard at everything in his path. Every time a camper came into view they would flinch at the harsh sight the son of Poseidon emitted.

"Percy!" A voice called to him. Percy looked at the source of voice to find Grover standing there. "Big house meeting! Code red!"

That latter made Percy snap out of his depressing thoughts. Code red was the worst code you could get for a big house meeting. It generally meant a war was looming.

Percy rushed towards the big house, probably knocking a few campers on their feet. When he reached the big house, he barged in and ran to the rec room. He opened it to find all of the other counselors already there. After Annabeth's disappearance, Malcolm had to fill in for the Athena spot.

Percy sat down and wait Chiron to begin. Once Rachel came, who was at Clarion Ladies Academy until now, Chiron started.

"Another war is coming." Groans and gasps were heard throughout the room. "Though it is a while before the estimated war date." Relived sighs we heard.

Leo voiced what everybody was thinking. "When is the estimated war date?"

"We have a year, maybe more, maybe less. We need everyone on full training. Greek class is off the schedule, canoeing is off the schedule, free time is off the schedule. This war will be worse than the second giant war."

"Who are we facing?" Malcolm asked.

"The goddess of the night. Don't say her name, we can't have her presence entering the room." All the campers nodded vigorously. They were nerve wrecked of the chance of facing Nyx.

"Does she have any allies?" Percy asked. Chiron let out a sigh before answering.

"A few titans. We could win this war if it wasn't for the next enemy though." The campers leaned in curiously. Most of them didn't want to hear what Chiron had to say if this enemy was going cause the tipping scale of the war. Chiron didn't say who it was yet.

"The titans are Iapetus who had somehow got his memories back. Perses, the titan of destruction. Krios, the titan of constellations. Krios is who I fear quiet more than others. He had the power to take constellations out of the sky and if they are evil, they will fight for his side. Other than this, no other titans have been confirmed."

They were all more scared now. They had no idea how they were going to win, especially since Chiron still hasn't told them about one more enemy. Katie Gardener asked again.

"Chiron, who exactly was that monster you mentioned earlier?" Chiron had a nervous look on his face, but when he looked at each of the cabin counselors, he knew he wasn't going to win.

"The most dangerous, deadly, destructive, fearsome monster of all. The father of the winds and father of monsters."

The campers gasped.

"Typhon." A man in a dark suit said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**That's right, Typhon has rose and the gods are in some deep shit. Next chapter, you will see an assassination mission that Annabeth had to complete. I hope you enjoyed and please review telling me what you think.**

**Suggestions,**

**Altered Destinies. I'm sure you have all seen this book. If you haven't you should. Probably my favorite fan fiction.**

**Trials of the sea. Just been updated. The sequel to Champion of the Sun. Percy isn't the child of the prophecy. (Well, the author had said that.)**

**Sincerely****, Prometheus A funny reading the books story. Not like others where they take it seriously. He even got Kronos to hear it from Tartarus.**


	4. The Ugly King

Reviews.

**JessieSuperFly113: Thank you! Yeah, I never saw how Rachel and Percy could get together as well.**

**Allen R: It is being explained!**

**BooksAreAwesome: I have taken that into mind before I started the story.**

**KatieCupCake12: Thank you! Yeah, I used Annabeth because it was always Percy getting cheated on.**

**Guest: It is Percabeth, but there are no triangles or squares. What someone suggested though, was to make it a long time before Annabeth trusts Percy again.**

**Blankstate: No need for voting, it is Percabeth!**

**Hope you enjoyed last chapters cliff hanger, in this chapter, Annabeth is sent on a mission to kill an evil king!**

* * *

_Time Skip: 2 months. Altogether: 3 months_

Annabeth was standing in Chaos's office after an urgent call. She was nervous about what he wanted to speak to her about. _Has I been doing a bad job?,_ She thought.

It was moments later when Chaos appeared in the room. He smiled at Annabeth ad gestured for her to sit down, then sitting down in his own chair.

"How is your training coming along?" Chaos asked. Annabeth thought about it before responding.

"Quite well, I only have bow and arrow, lightening and ground to complete. It will take me about three months to complete it all."

Chaos nodded like he already knew this answer. "Very good, indeed. This is not why I called you though." Annabeth nodded.

"I thought as much. You have never asked how far along I am before. That and the fact you told me to tell you when I have completed my training puts together quite the question. So I'll say it, why am I here?"

Chaos smiled in amusement at Annabeth's type of language. "I have a mission. I want to get you used to them before you start taking on harder missions after your training. I am confident you can complete this and if you don't, you will end up in Elysium. Are you ready to hear your mission?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes." She said.

"There is a king on one of my new planets. It's about 5000 years old and no-one in the army is from there. The immortal king, Scipio, has made the planet into a dictatorship beyond any you have seen on Earth. I need you to kill him. Immortality on planet Ultar is like how the hunters of Artemis are on Earth. I will lend you a jet that will get you there and back, the ride will take about a month. I wish you the best of luck."

Annabeth nodded to her fatherly figure and turned around and closed her eyes as Chaos flashed away. She walked to her room to prepare for her upcoming mission.

* * *

The next day, Annabeth was ready and was standing next to a spacecraft everyone called, 'Attraction'. They called it that for it's sleek design and compatibility. It was about the size of a jet plane and was black with two blue stripes down the middle.

"You ready?" A voice said causing Annabeth to jump. She turned around to come face to face with Chaos. Annabeth was so lost in thought she didn't hear him sneaking up behind her. Something that frustrated her immensely.

"Yes." She responded. Chaos put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head before walking back to his office. Annabeth turned around to admire the beauty of the craft before finally boarding it.

She headed straight for the control room. When she got there, she gaped at the amount of panels and buttons there were. Annabeth had never boarder any spacecraft before so all this was a new experience.

Well, unless you count the time she saved a mortal from a helicopter right in the middle of a war.

_Stop thinking about your past life, _she thought and pushed it out of her head. She walked to the middle panel and began looking at the button labels.

_Go, stop, aha! Location._

She pressed the location button and a voice echoed the room. "Please speak of the location you seek. If this is your first flight, my name is Siri."

Annabeth was startled before chuckling to herself. She may not of used technology much, but she knew it well enough to know Siri was the women on the apple iPhone products.

"Yes, Siri, this is my first flight. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I am the leader in training of the army. Please could you take me to the planet Ultar, I have a mission from Lord Chaos."

"Hello, Annabeth Chase. I will call you Annabeth for I hate last names. Lord Chaos never gave me one. Also, if this is freaking you out, Lord Chaos designed me to act like a human, have all the knowledge of of human, the only difference is that I do not have a body. Planet Ultar, here we come!"

Annabeth laughed at Siri, she was beginning to like this... person. "Thank you, Siri." She finally said, still trying to remove her laughter.

The jet started moving and Annabeth took a few seconds to adjust. When she steadied herself, she began talking to Siri again. "Is there anything to do?"

"Yes. I can give you food, drink and any entertainment ranging from books to an iPod." Annabeth perked up at books.

"Give me you best book on architecture please, Siri."

"Very well, scanning database now." After a few minutes of beeping, a book ejected from what looked like a mailbox. The book title read: LORD CHAOS'S BEST BOOK ON ARCHITECTURE!

"Thank you, Siri."

"You are welcome, Annabeth."

For the next four hours, Annabeth read about architectural things that she thought even her mother hadn't heard of. She learnt how the very spaceship she was boarding was designed and built. At first, they were going to give Siri a holographic head, but something made them decide against the matter.

After completing the book, the spaceship stopped abruptly. "Is there something wrong, Siri?" Annabeth asked worryingly.

"Nothing. We have reached the destination." Annabeth let out a relived sigh. She thanked Siri and walked out the room.

Annabeth already had a plan. The king fell to women like gravitational potential fell to gravity when released. Or, as an easier way to put it, faster than a brick being dropped.

Before she walked out of the door, she switched the invisibility shield on. She walked out of the space shuttle and stared at the scene in front of her.

People in rags were being dragged across the streets in chains by people in black uniforms and black helmets. When Chaos had said it was unlike any other democracy she had ever seen, she didn't think it was this bad.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by two people, each grabbing one of her arms. "I bet the king would love this girl. Look at these features!" The first man said to his friend.

"Yeah Jeremy, he's gonna love this one! Pay raise here we come!" Man number two said to who she now knew as Jeremy.

_Vile little people, _Annabeth thought. _But at least they will take me straight to the king._

The journey they were on, she got more and more repulsed by Jeremy and man number two, who was revealed as Mark. Annabeth was also even more repulsed at seeing kids going work that would normally be for adults.

After at least an hour, the trio reached the castle where the king resided.

"Boss!" Mark shouted. "We found a good one today!" A gruff came from another room and a silhouette of a man walked out. When he came into view, Annabeth's face turned into one of disgust.

The man had mess dirty brown hair, black eyes, pale skin and a bony figure. "She better be good, the last one looked like a horse!" Once he came closer, his eyes widened at Annabeth's direction. "She's beautiful, you guys did a good job on that," The men smiled proudly. "But did happen to see all the weapons she's carrying?"

The men looked down and their eyes widened just like the king's. Annabeth broke free of their grasps and whipped out two hunting daggers. She stabbed both of the guards in the thigh and proceeded onto the king.

"Who do you work for? Who sent you to kill me?" He asked, backing away from Annabeth.

"Lord Chaos, the creator of the universe. And you, are overdue in your life." She threw one of the hunting daggers into his chest killing him instantly. She gripped hold of the other an turned around to the men who were clutching their thighs. "And YOU TWO! You disgusting perverts! I think your lives are overdue as well. We better fix that real quick."

Annabeth threw her remaining hunting dagger into Jeremy's chest and watched as his eyes closed for the last time. She walked up to Mark and repeatedly kneed him in the face until he was dead. Before any other people could come, she ran out of the castle and back to her ship.

Annabeth walked straight towards the control room. "Siri, mission accomplished. Head back to planet Chaos. Also, some fries and salad with a bottle of water would be nice."

"Very well, Annabeth. Setting course for planet Chaos, please wait a moment for your food to be ready."

* * *

Once she got back home, she walked straight to Chaos's office, giving people Hi-5's on the way. Once she reached the office, she walked in to find Chaos smiling brightly at her.

"Mission accomplished!" Annabeth said cheerily.

"Yeah. You better wipe that smirk off your face. You did an excellent job, but I don't think you will be smiling after what I am about to tell you."

Annabeth frowned. "What is happening, Chaos?"

"In seven months, a war will be approaching. I need you to train as hard as possible because this war will be harder than the one with Gaea. I am sending you, the sword sector, the archer sector, the commanders of the other sectors and two of the best demigods to help, I believe you have met them before."

Annabeth thought for a minute. "The two who are always at the water section?" Chaos nodded allowing Annabeth to continue on to her next question. "Where is the the war, not on planet Chaos is it?" Chaos shook his head.

"No this is the bit you will fear the most. Erebus, Nyx and Typhon have risen. Annabeth, you're going back to Earth."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry that this has taken so long to update, I wasn't in a writers block, but I couldn't be bothered writing. Don't get me wrong I WANTED to, but I just couldn't. **

**I have school again and so updates will be twice a week. It will give me more time to write and more time to check for improper spelling and grammar.**

**Who do you think the water people are?**

** Next chapter will be on Earth, do not know what about though. Well, the start will be about the meeting obviously but after that, well, I'll have to put my thinking cap on.**


	5. Offers and Plans

Thank you all for reading the last chapter, I didn't get many reviews but idrc. It's only if I don't get any reviews for a certain period then I will stop writing this story and delete it.

Also, it's getting closer to who the two sons of Poseidon are! Are they both males though?

* * *

The campers, Chiron and Argus, who technically was already looking, turned to the man who spoke. He was wearing a black business suit but had his hands in his pocket like everything was going to be okay.

"Who are you?" Chiron asked nervously. The man smiled lie he just thought of a joke. Sadly, he decided to share it.

"You might want to sit down, or turn to wheelchair form." The man chuckled whilst everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. "My name is Lord Chaos, the creator of the whole universe at the very first planet, which you happen to be standing on."

The campers gasped. Chiron eyes widened whilst Argus just stood there unaffected. Probably because if his eyes widened, someone would throw up.

"Why are you here, Lord Chaos?" Chiron asked skeptically It would be bad if Chaos announced he was with the enemy.

"I am sending you help. I have an army made up of people from different planets and also about seven of them come from Earth, six of them are demigods. The war is in eleven months, I will be sending overall of three thousand soldiers in ten months. No need for building extra cabins, they will stay on the ship. Would you like to know the sectors I am sending?"

"Please." Chiron said.

"I am sending you, the sword and spear sector, the archer sector, the commanders of the other sectors. These sectors include the the sword, spear and shield sector. Dagger and Hunting dagger sector. Finally, The shape shifting sector and the duel dagger and Hunting dagger sector. Any questions?"

Everyone in the room held up their hands. Chaos pointed to Chiron. "Lord Chaos, one of out best demigods is in depression. He's the greatest demigod to ever lived, or that's what he is considered. But, he won't eat, sleep, drink or talk to anyone. Could you help us?"

Chaos clicked his fingers. "When he finds what he wants the most, he will come out of depression. Now, I must return back to my planet. I have a feeling the leader of this army won't be very happy to be returning here." Chaos said, his eyes darting across the room. He then puffed away in a cloud of black smoke.

"I must inform the gods. Get everyone to the pavilion and I will tell them there." The head counselors nodded before walking off, but not Malcolm. Malcolm stayed behind, wanting to talk to Chiron about something that bothered him after Chaos said Percy would come out of depression when he found what he wanted the most.

"Chiron." Malcolm called. Chiron turned around and faced Malcolm.

"Yes, Child?" Chiron asked gently. He had a feeling about what Malcolm was going to ask.

"You know that thing Chaos said about depression? What if, it meant Annabeth was coming back? Everyone knows that's why he's depressed. But why would Chaos do that when Annabeth won't return?"

"Child, Annabeth might be part of Chaos's army. I doubt it though. She could get into the dagger section, but being in Chaos's army is a big responsibility. Maybe she will come to camp another way or not at all. Who says Chaos knows what is going on?"

Malcolm smiled sadly. "Thank you, Chiron." He said before walking off to bring the Athena cabin to the pavilion. To no surprise, they were already there. They glanced at Malcolm before they all turned back to the stand where Chiron gave his speeches.

After a few minutes, Chiron came to the stand and explained everything that happened in the war room. After, he dismissed the campers and they all went to bed, immediately calling lights out.

* * *

The gods of Olympus didn't take Chiron's news so well. For all they knew, Chaos could send the army against them. To quiet everyone down, Zeus shot his thunderbolt at the ceiling of the Olympus throne room. Hades and Hestia were present and Hades decided to take a seat next to his favorite cousin.

"Olympians, Hades and Hestia, I believe there is only one option. We must accept his help and risk him storming camp half blood and then Jupiter. There is no way we could beat him and as much as I don't want to see the demigods die, we must risk him doing storming both the camps, or siding with us. Athena, do have any better ideas?"

Athena looked down in embarrassment and shook her head. A person coughed and everyone turned to Hades.

"I have been contacted with help. Someone has made me a very generous offer."

"What is this offer, Hades?" Zeus asked. Hades smirked but quickly told them.

"As primordial deities have been rising again, Gaea, Erebus, Nyx, he has rose as well. He won't be able to form a body a help in a battle, but he can give us help in other ways. He has offered to give us the real life versions of all the monsters and fallen hunters that have been united with the stars. I would find this useful because you know, Moros the dragon is a constellation, Zoe Nightshade is a constellation. There is also Draco, Hercules, Leo-"

"What would Leo do?" Athena questioned.

"Well, it would come down as another version of Leo Valdez. The difference would be that he is more strong and wise in battle. We could also get Tarus the bull, Perseus, the son of Zeus. Aries, a wiser version of Ares. We could also get Orion and Andromeda. Aquarius, the water carrier, also more wise and strong in battle. There is cancer the crab that was sent to distract Hercules. The sea goat Capricornus otherwise known as Bacchus." Everyone smirked at Dionysus.

"This should be interesting." Poseidon chuckled.

"Also, Cassiopeia will be joining us also more wise and strong for battle. The husband of Cassiopeia and also one of the Argonauts, Cepheus, will be fighting for us. We will have Cetus, the sea monster, that was sent to kill Cassiopeia. We could get Phaethon, the son of Apollo. We can have Castor and Pollux, who fought in the Trojan war. We can have the Lernean Hydra, that we can put at the front of out army. Lyra, which would bring us Orpheus. We can get Sagittarius, another version of Chiron. We can have Scorpius, who had supposedly killed Orion. We have Ursa major and minor, the two great bears."

At the end of Hades's speech, everyone's mouth was open. If they could get this amount of support, than they were sure to win.

"How will we lose? All them constellations, camp Jupiter who is at four hundred legionaries, camp half blood, who are at three hundred campers, and the army of Chaos, who have three thousand soldiers. We also have the hunters and minor gods. We have all these Cyclopes under Poseidon's command, sharks, fish any other sea creature under Poseidon's command, totaling up, we should have 5349 warriors. Of course, we shouldn't get too rational." Everyone stared at Athena after her speech. A light bulb seemed to light on her head. Everyone seemed to know what was going on.

"NO! You don't have to do another speech, Athena." Zeus said nervously.

"I insist! We have all the skeleton warriors under Hades's command, the Hesperdes and Calypso, and even if we are still struggling, we can call on Ladon. After that, we have the titan Iapetus who is currently Bob. He will fight for us because he had his memory wiped. With all them people, we stand a chance leaving Olympus to fight Typhon. We just need to train extra hard."

Everyone groaned at the mention of Typhon. Hermes piped up. "Shall I inform camp Jupiter of all of this?" He asked.

"Yes, Hermes." Zeus said. "Council dismissed. Poseidon, try and have a word with your son. We need him in the war."

* * *

**Please review telling me what you think. As suggested, next chapter will be Percy trying to get out of depression. **

**I could of introduced the constellation, Pices, or something like that, but I decided not to because it represents Typhon. Also, there are a number of other constellations I left out, but never mind.**


End file.
